1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of computers, and to the particular field of reconfigurable computers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A wide variety of computers are available to computer users. These computers range from large computers to desktop computers, to laptop computers, to notebook computers. Recently, handheld computers have also become available. People often use a variety of computers, depending on their situation. The data entered on one computer can be transferred to another computer for later use. For example, a person may take notes on a handheld computer during a meeting and then transfer those notes to his or her desktop computer when he or she returns to the office.
These situations may require a person to own several different computers. This can be expensive and it can be time consuming to transfer data from one computer to another.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer that can be reconfigured to meet a plurality of needs.
More specifically, it may be wasteful for a person to own both a handheld computer and a desktop computer and to transfer data from the handheld computer to the desktop computer.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer monitor that can be used with a central processing unit (CPU), or with a laptop or desktop computer, or the like.
Most people have a keyboard and a mouse on their desktop computer. It would be very efficient if a computer that is used away from the user's desk could simply be connected to the keyboard and mouse and other peripherals associated with the user's desktop computer and used as the desktop computer rather than taking time to transfer data from one computer to another.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer monitor that can be connected to a keyboard as well as to other forms of CPUs.